Cobarde
by Joy Hamato
Summary: ¿Es normal sentir esa clase de celos hacia la novia de tu hermano? ¿Esos celos que te hacen pensar que tu quieres estar en su lugar para tomer su mano y sentir que el mundo ahora tiene sentido? Esa clase de cosas se preguntaba Mikey cuando veia a Raph con Mona Lisa. ¿Era un cobarde por no decirlo? A veces su mente lo sorprendia. /Regalo para Bilbogirl, ¡ojala y tu guste!/
**O-O-O**

 ** _Ella nunca vera la forma en la que tus ojos se iluminan cada vez que sonríe._**

 ** _Ella nunca podrá ver cómo te detienes y la observas cada vez que pasa cerca._**

 ** _Y tu no puedes verme deseándote de la misma forma en la que tu la deseas,_**

 ** _Pero tu lo eres todo para mi._**

 ** _Taylor Swift_**

 **O-O-O**

Mona había estado ahi desde hacia algunos días, todo el tiempo cerca de Raph. Se tomaban de la mano, reian de los chistes del otro, y de vez en cuando, Leo los había encontrado besándose. Lo sabia porque regresaba diciendo cosas como "Debería lavarme los ojos" y eso.

Y el…

Michelangelo no podía sentirse mas celoso.

No es porque no le cayera bien Mona Lisa. Se había comportado muy bien con el, no era muy seria y era menos brusca que Raph, pero… era su novia. Lo ponía celoso.

Y no de la forma en la que un hermanito se pone celoso, como cuando April llegó y Donatello cayó perdidamente enamorado de el, sino algo mucho mas fuerte y extraño. Era como si quisiera que se pararan, para el estar en su lugar. Como si quisiera el ser el que sostenía su mano. La de Raphael, claro.

Eso era lo que mas le perturbaba y quitaba el sueño por las noches. ¿Por qué de la nada sentía todo eso por su hermano? Nunca lo había hecho. En todos los años que había vivido con el, realmente jamás había experimentado atracción hacia Raph. Nunca, ni siquiera cuando se bañaban juntos para ahorrar agua y esas cosas. Quizás era porque ahora ya tenia a alguien a quien llamar "su chica" (enserio, no paraba de hacerlo. Pero tenia sentido; Mona Lisa era su chica)

Raphael parecía que tampoco iba a ceder. Lucía tan feliz con ella… sonreía mas, los ojos se le iluminaban, e incluso era mas amable. Una vez, Fugitoid le pidió que limpiara las habitaciones, y el no se negó. Hasta le dijo "Buenas noches" con una ligera sonrisa. Eso le alegraba hasta que se daba cuenta de que sonrisa no era por el en absoluto. Y se deprimía, hasta el punto de mantenerse despierto toda la noche mirando el techo. A veces lo hacia con un par de audífonos, escuchando canciones que lo hundían mas en sus pensamientos de amores prohibidos. Se sentía de lo mas dramático pensando ese tipo de cosas, pero al demonio. Solo el lo escucharía. O eso esperaba. ¿Fugitoid tendría micrófonos por ahi?

Volteó a ver el móvil de estrellas que colgaba sobre el; ¿serian micrófonos? ¿Leía sus pensamientos? Ese profesor estaba algo loco, capaz que si lo hacia. Pero bueno, no tenia otra opción que confiar en el. Las estrellas eran demasiado lindas como para destruirlas.

Entonces, alguien tocó la puerta. Se levantó algo sorprendido, y miro hacia el centro del móvil, donde colgaba una bolita que simulaba ser un planeta. Cuando el planeta era azul cielo, era de día y cuando era blanca, era de noche (no literalmente. A fin y al cabo, todo el tiempo era de noche en el espacio)

Era color blanco. Pensó que todos deberían estar durmiendo en ese momento, pero al parecer no.

—¿Quién?

—El repartidor de pizzas.

Mikey no pudo evitar sonreír. Era Raphael. Y seria mil veces mejor si enserio llevara una pizza.

—¿Qué hay?—saludó, abriendo la puerta.

—¿Qué hay?—dijo, levantando un poco la cabeza—.¿Crees que pueda entrar?

—¿Traes pizza?

Rodó los ojos.

—Era sarcasmo.—contestó Raph.

—Eso es un no.

—¿Puedo o no?

Mikey se rió. Que lindo era cuando se desesperaba. Enserio que lo era.

—Bien, bien. Pasa.

Raphael se sentó sobre la silla con rueditas que había en un escritorio blanco en la habitación de su hermano. Comenzó a jugar con ella a dar vueltas. Mikey aun no sabia a que se debía toda esa visita. ¿Qué quería de el?

—Mona Lisa se acaba de ir.—comentó Raphael como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento—.Pensé que era importante mencionarlo.

—Ah vaya…—murmuró. No lo sabia hasta ese momento. Pero no se preocupaba por eso. No realmente.

—Mikey, se sincero, ¿te cae bien Mona Lisa?—preguntó.

Mikey se sorprendió un poco por la pregunta y pretendió hacerse el enfadado por dudar de su lealtad de hermano.

—¿Por qué preguntas eso? ¡Por supuesto que me cae bien! Es buena chica, no me molesta.

Sin embargo, parecía que Raph no estaba nada conforme con esa pregunta. Lastima, porque Mikey se consideraba un buen mentiroso. Casi tan bueno como el o como Leo. Pero parecía que esa característica no le había sido otorgada. Una lastima.

—No me digas mentiras, enano.—amenazó—.No te conviene.

Mikey resopló, justo como lo hacia cuando eran pequeños. Se tiró sobre su cama y puso su almohada sobre la cara. Maldito Raphael.

—No te estoy mintiendo.—insitió—.Y si no me quieres creer, es tu pedacito de pastel.

—O de comida espacial.

—¿Qué no puede haber pedacitos de pastel en el espacio?

El pecoso rodó los ojos.

—Es imposible hablar contigo cuando estas así.—murmuró Raph—.Deja de estar de mal humor.

—Ja, mira quien lo dice.

Raphael tomo un cuaderno del escritorio y lo golpeó contra el escritorio. Había encontrado una nueva forma de no golpear a las personas; golpear las cosas de las personas. Al menos no hacia daño a nadie (mas que a la nueva tableta de Donatello)

Mikey no sabía porque actuaba así. Realmente no estaba enojado ni nada, pero era como si sus pensamientos no quisieran ponerse de acuerdo con sus palabras y terminara escupiendo otras que no tenían nada que ver. En realidad, tenia muchísimas ganas de decirle Raph todo lo que sentía. Pero tenia miedo de cómo seria su reacción.

Cuando era pequeño, recuerda que el y Raph siempre decían que el miedo era un sentimiento inservible, que solo tenia como función mantener a las personas lejos de las cintos de posibilidades que día a día las rodeaban. Sin embargo, Splinter les explico que el miedo no necesariamente frenaba a las personas. Que a veces, evitaba que se hicieran cosas tontas. Por ejemplo, uno no se tiraría de un puente así como así, por el miedo a las alturas o al dolor. En su caso, uno no le dice a una persona que siente algo importante por ella, por miedo al rechazo. Al menos esa eran sus conclusiones.

—Yo… solo quería saber eso, porque… bueno—se rascó la nuca—.eres importante para mi, por ser mi hermano, y eso…

—Comprendo…

—La cosa es que no quiero que sientas que te hago de lado por ser novio de Mona Lisa. Sabes que te sigo queriendo.

Mikey sonrió por un momento. Intento contener las lagrimas al saber que el seguir queriendo era con un amor de hermanos. Y ese no era el tipo de amor que el sentía por el. El que quería uno mas intenso…

—¿Quieres un abrazo?—se atrevió a preguntar.

Por todos los cielos Michelangelo, ¿de donde había salido? ¿Por qué demonios le preguntaba ese tipo de cosas cuando estaba en en ese eatado de animo? Parecía como si le gustara sufrir…

Pero Raph se encogió de hombros. Extendió los brazos con una ligera sonrisa.

—¿Por qué no?—dijo.

Y se abrazaron.

 _Te amo._ Pensó casi llorando _Te amo mucho, mucho…_

¿Cuándo dejaría de ser tan cobarde?

 **Lo se, soy la peor del mundo. Tu cumpleaños fue hace mas de un mes, y yo apenas voy subiendo el fic que te había dicho que te regalaría. Hice como tres de esta pareja y como que ninguno quedaba como quería, hasta que este se me ocurrió y bueno, me gusto mucho el resultado.**

 **Bilbo, este año ha sido uno de los mejores años de mi vida. Me ha encantado conocerte, hablar contigo. Siempre pensé que nunca haría algo interesante en mi vida, y mira, jaja. Ahora tengo una amiga en internet. Me levantas el animo, me lees, nos hemos apoyado en momentos difíciles, y has estado a mi lado aun sin estarlo físicamente. Eres una persona maravillosa, inteligente y comprensiva, alguien digna de querer.**

 **Y este fic es para ti. Ojala te guste, que lo hice con amorsh.**


End file.
